Snowy Owls
by SpeckOfSun
Summary: Albus Potter is beginning his first year and is going to Diagon Alley for his supplies. Once he get's to the pet shop, he has his eye on a certain snowy owl he later names Poseidon. It's isn't Harry's fault that he thinks it's Hedwig, is it? One-shot


A/N: Another from my chain, another one-shot and another picture waiting to be uploaded. Hope you like this one too. I know it was less words, and I'm sorry for that.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling The Magnificent owns Harry Potter in all it's glory, savvy?

* * *

"Come on, Dad!" Albus Potter begged, staring at his father in the eye.

"Don't worry, Albus, we'll be there in a couple minutes. Let me speak to Uncle Neville and Aunt Hannah for a few moments, then we can get your supplies." Harry chuckled, extending his arm.

Albus eyed it warily. "Apparating?"

"Yes, son, we are apparating. It's the quickest way to get there." Harry sighed, looking at his son fondly. "Call your brother, will you?"

"OI! JAMES, YOU BUGGER! GET DOWN!" Albus bellowed, before quieting and looking at the ground. Harry laughed aloud at his youngest son and his oldest who was bouncing down the stairs on a ball.

"Are we apparating?" James asked happily, seeing Harry's outstretched arm. Harry nodded and James smiled his consent.

Both Albus and James grabbed each of Harry's arms as they followed Harry in turning on heel and he apparated them away. It was a sickening feeling for Albus, who had experienced it once before. It was like being pulled into a really thin tube and then hitting a wall and going back through the tube and ending up where you wanted to. This occasion being The Leaky Cauldron.

"Welcome, Harry. How are you doing?" Neville grinned, pulling his friend in for a manly hug and patting his back.

"Well, how is Hannah and the girls?" Harry asked, smiling widely, ignoring James and Albus who were talking to Alice and Augusta.

"Hannah's fine, she's getting the groceries and the girls are right there," Neville said, pointing to the his daughters. D

"Hello, Uncle Harry," the girls chorused before continuing their conversation with Harry's sons.

"Where's Lily?" Alice asked Albus who shrugged.

"She's shopping with Mum." James chipped in, looking over at his younger brother and friend before chatting with Augusta about the Holyhead Harpies's new success at the game.

"Goodbye, Neville. See you at christmas," Harry bid farewell as he ushered his sons, waving goodbye to their friends, out the back door facing a brick wall.

"Ready for Diagon Alley, Al?" James asked supportively and Albus shook his head.

"Don't worry, Albus, it's fine. James will go get your books, I will get the supplies and the robes while you go get your wand. After that and a well-deserved ice cream, we will get you an owl, toad or cat." Harry instructed.

"Why do I have to deal with the books?" James whined.

"Would you prefer shopping for robes?" Harry offered, grinning.

"No, I'm good." James quickly replied, gesturing so Harry would tap the bricks already.

Harry slipped his wand out of its place in his sleeve and tapped the wall in a certain order, leading to the bricks turning onto themselves and folding themselves away to make an archway.

The Potter males walked onto the street and quickly determined what to do before James grabbed Albus's jacket sleeve and began trudging down the alley while Harry went the opposite way. When they finally got in front of Ollivanders, James told him to go inside and he walked away to a shop named "Flourish and Botts".

Albus shrugged to himself and pushed the rusty door open, revealing a dusty shop.

"Welcome, Mister Potter. I was wondering when I would see you." An old, raspy voice said, it's source appearing from behind a large shelf.

The elder, Albus noted, had white hair with age and silvery-clear eyes that made him sort of scary. What was scarier was his clear eyes watching as the tape measure moved on itself.

After the measuring was done, Ollivander went to a shelf and pulled out three boxes and placed them gingerly onto the counter.

"Rosewood, Kneazle whiskers, springy, eleven and a half inches." The old man presented Albus with the wand proudly. He took it gently and waved it, making the window crack. Albus widened his eyes and put the wand gently but quickly down.

"Not that one then. Try this. Yew and Troll whisker, unyielding, ten and a half inches."

Albus took that wand too and waved it around, making the glass vase break.

The young, green eyes Potter didn't know why he kept giving him the strange ones. James had a pear and Veela hair one. Lily and Albus had laughed themselves until they had pissed their pants because James had Veela hair. That might have actually explained how close he was to

Victoire and Dominique, though.

"I have a feeling this might be it, Mister Potter. Sycamore and Kelpie hair, slightly springy, eleven and a quarter inches."

Albus took it and gave it a wave, resulting in golden sparks erupting from its tip.

"I remember every wand I ever sold. Your name sake, Albus Dumbledore, his own wand was hazel and Kelpie har. The Kelpie's are very rare and powerful, Mister Potter."

Albus leaned close, eager to know more but there was a loud knock on the door before it opened. James was carrying sixteen books in his arms and his face was red.

"How is your pear and Veela, Mister Potter. You know, it's the only of two wands I sold with Veela hairs. Temperamental wands, they are."

Ollivander began rambling and James whispered the price of the wand into Albus's ear so he gave Ollivander seven galleons, took his wand and made his way towards the ice cream shop, James barely in front.

"What's your wand, Albus?" Harry asked his youngest son, giving an amused glance to his oldest, before settling his bright emerald gaze back onto the one in question.

"Sycamore and Kelpie hair, slightly springy, eleven and a quarter inches. Before, I got Kneazle whiskers and Troll whisker." Albus added the last part with disgust as he licked his ice cream.

The Potters spoke some more as they had the ice cream before starting on their way to the Pet Shop.

"Do you know what you want, Al?" James asked.

"I want an owl. One that looks completely the opposite of Vati." Albus pointed out. Vati was James's owl. She was black and only loved James. With everyone else, she would bite their fingers.

Suddenly, Albus caught eye of something and went scampering after it.

"This one! I really want this one! Please, Dad!" Albus begged.

Once James saw the owl, he began snickering. Harry turned pale.

"Can't I have him?" Albus's face fell and Harry began to comfort him.

"Of course you can, what are you going to name her?"

"Her? The owl's a he." Albus said indignantly, making James laugh some more.

"Right, right." Harry quickly said, turning red now.

"Let's go pay for your owl." Harry shooed Albus toward the till and he payed for it.

"I think Poseidon is going to love his new home," said Albus excitedly.

"Alright, we're all set. Let's get home. Pick Hedwig up, Albus, she doesn't like being on the ground much." Harry reprimanded Albus.

"Hedwig? Dad, his name is Poseidon."

The owl just hooted and shook his snowy white feathers.


End file.
